


Their First Encounter

by Juniemunie



Series: Ink's Notebook & Error's Journal [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also an extra area I made to fill a plot hole for my plans, Alternate Universe - Occult!Tale, Alternate Universes, Canon Personalities and Depictions, Canon!Error, Canon!Ink, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Well - Freeform, to the best of my ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniemunie/pseuds/Juniemunie
Summary: Day X,A Grayscale Frisk came to ask for help today. Ended up meeting this glitchy sans, he's hilarious to piss off! Though he is dangerous. I'll have to keep an eyesocket out for him.XX/XX,Ran into some stupid Sans claiming to be Protector of the AUs. He's annoying, but formidable. I'll have to be careful with this one. He's hard to kill.





	Their First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is Beta'd by my wonderful friend Rose! She's a blessing.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, tell me!
> 
> Occult!Tale and Occult!Sans belongs to @Occulttale

Ink was strolling along his own little spot in the Multiverse called the Doodle Sphere. It was Ink's access to all the Alternate Universes in existence and in progress.

The Doodle Sphere had different forms. It's seemingly "default" mode was little floating islands with doors that represented the universe. The islands would be decorated according to the universe's environment and it's size according to how many timelines there were existing.  
For example, if it was Underlust, you could bet that there would be a stray used lingerie somewhere hidden in the mini island and a few other... unspeakable adult toys.  
Then there was this one time where the doors were replaced with waterfalls that you can never find the source of. There was also a time where they became papers hanging on strings. Ink presumed that the creators had their own ideas on what his home, the Doodle Sphere, looked like.

Often the universes would move around and never stay in one place which was both a good and bad. The good part was that nobody can memorize which universe they want to tamper with except him. The bad part was because of his bad memory, he would often forget the usual spots it shows up which ends up in a frenzy trying to find it. Noone has ever visited the Doodle Sphere so it was more of a nuisance than anything.

This time, the Doodle Sphere seemed to be inspired by the Little Prince, as now, the mini floating islands were replaced with... asteroids? tiny planets? one of those two. They were still decorated the same. The doors were replaced with huge puddle of water that filled a crater on the planet/asteroid that Ink guessed he'd have to jump into.

He was doing his own regular check up of old and new universes made and gave tips to the creators of the universes by jotting down the suggestions on his pad and then letting it fall into The Well.

Your probably wondering, what well?

The Well was well, a well. 

The Well is filled with the creativity of the universes and the Creators. It was always endlessly pouring creativity. 

The Well had it's own spot, a little bigger than most universes but not as big as the Original Undertale. It was surrounded by one big fountain flanked with multiple smaller fountains in an arc, creating a pool around it. The pool was a mixture of all colors, making it a rainbow like substance that never did seem eye-searing to Ink. He thinks the Well lead to something.... the Creators' universe?

Ink wonders if it has ever overflowed before. When did he even made it? Did he even made it? He wasn't sure. Stupid poor memory.

Either way, it was his communication to the Creators. He soon reaches the spot and drops his papers into The Well. The paper was swallowed as soon as it touched the water. They never reply with words, but he knows they answer when he visits a Creator's universe again and saw that it improved. Everytime he sees an improvement or followed his suggestion whole-heartedly, it never failed to make him feel...happy and filled with pride that he was making a difference.

He smiles down at The Well, watching the swirling colors of creativity. Satisfied with his work, he decides to take a break.

He also had a little home he made for himself. Luckily, this one doesn't stray around like the other universes and is always nearby The Well, which was a plus.

He casually walks through air toward a house nearby. Another thing about the Doodle Sphere was it's gravity. Almost always you can walk through thin air and be fine. Sometimes you had to glide or fly your way through.

"Ugh, finally."

He reaches his house (He giggles when he sees a sign that says 'Asteroid B-612', that's such a cute touch.) and opens it, stretching out his arms yawning loudly. He mumbles about getting a nice hot shower and greasy burgers while pulling out his brush behind his back and placing it on the wall, upright. Walking past the corridor, Ink enters the living room.

He freezes.

There were two strangers in his living room. One, a grayscale Frisk with void-black eyes looking at him calmly while another, a Papyrus, clad in an orange hoodie, sweatpants and sneakers combo, was looking at Ink, surprised. What was a Swap!Papyrus doing here?

"Huh. I don't usually get visitors." Ink remarks. "I didn't even know visitors barge in a person's house, either!" He raises an non-existent eyebrow at them with amusement.

"I apologize, Ink. My name is Core!Frisk. We need your assistance." Grayscale Frisk, now Core!Frisk says, straight to the point.

"Great first impression then." Ink comments, walking past them to reach the kitchen and get some food.

"I think you might help us as it seems to fit your job description." Core!Frisk pressed on.

"Yeah, and what's that?" he snorts, opening the fridge and grabbing three hamburgers and placing them into the microwave.

"You can finally know the source of most of the destruction of the timelines from multiple universes."

Ink stiffens. Of course, there were always people/monsters/ or heck, artblocks that exist to bring people and universes harm. He was well aware of their existence.

However there was always someone who managed to destroy multiple timelines from different universes in one day. It made his job tough, but interesting. Sometimes there were universes that were half-destroyed and cleaning it up took a lot out of Ink. Every time he visits one he could never find the culprit.  
The destruction of the nearly destroyed universes seemed so well thought that every wall of every building was decimated, and objects destroyed completely. Often the human died so he had to manually restart it again. The near destruction of the timeline could give him clues, but almost nothing was left behind.  
However, he sometimes found blue strings hidden in the rubble and Ink had no memory of any monster that he knew who could use blue strings. Then again, his memory was ridiculously bad, he can't rely on it much.

The thing that truly pissed him off was how this Frisk knew, but didn't tell him. It could have saved him some extra spine-breaking work, ya'know!?

"Alright. I'm listening." he turns to the human with a casual smile. Were they still a human even? He thought curiously. They looks similar to a void creature, but they seem way too different from the void fauna he's seen in the Void.

"I know him for a while now. His name is Error. He's a Sans, but the best that I can describe his looks is that he's.... glitchy." They frown. 

"Like Geno glitchy? or-"

"More glitchy than Geno." The Swap!Papyrus spoke up. "He has black, red, yellow and a few others as his color scheme but those are the main ones. His weapons are blue strings."

"You mean like these strings?" Ink inquires, pulling a few strands of this "Error's" string out of his pocket.

"Yeah, where did you get those?" Papyrus asked, plucking one of the strings. "I found a few while I was fixing most of the almost destroyed timelines 'Error' newly destroyed." Ink answers truthfully. 

"He kidnapped this Papyrus' brother and we need to get him back." Core!Frisk explains. "We want you to distract him while we get his brother back and into the Omega Timeline safely. Do you think you can do that?"

Ink shrugs. "I don't see why not. Just tell me where he is at the moment."

"He's currently in an timeline in Occult!Tale. You'll find it when you see it." Frisk says without hesitation. "You'd better hurry. It's crumbling."

Papyrus swore he saw Ink's eyes flashed with worry and determination for a moment but masks it with his carefree look. "You should get going then!" They nod and they walk out the kitchen, Papyrus following them. Ink was about to walk away from the kitchen and get started but the microwave dinged, announcing them that the burgers was done.

He hesitates.

There's nothing wrong with bringing food along, right?

Ink grabs a paperbag and shoves the burgers inside and speed walks out of the kitchen and found noone in the living room. Core!Frisk must have some similar AU-hopping powers somehow.

He grabs his brush, he believes he named it Arcenciel if his scarf was still accurate and unsmudged.

Wasting no time, he teleports to Occult!Tale's planet, and jumping into the puddle.

He jumps out and shivers involuntarily. Sometimes the trip can be quite unpleasant. He finds himself in a place where it was completely flat and a few puddles were scattered around but never strayed far enough. The AU wasn't as well-known as the others, but was a great and a unique AU as all the same. 

He spots one puddle, glitching furiously, and it's waters were creating ripples and splashes.

Gotcha, he thought. He runs over and dives into the puddle.

#### -..-Somewhere In Hotland-..-

 **"COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"** Error laughs, pulling his strings and wrapping them around the surrounding buildings.

This AU's characters were long dead before he came, which made it less boring, but easier, somewhat. All that was left was Sans, and he wasn't much of a threat, but he had the ability to Reset, but Error had already damaged enough code from the timeline so he couldn't do so. It was an easy picking for him. Even the voices says so themselves, easy to destroy. 

He sees a sillouette hiding from the distance and sends his strings right after it with an unnerving grin.

It encloses around the Sans, causing it to cry out in pain. His and the Human's absorbed soul flew out of his chest, blue strings wrapping it and tightening. The Sans flies off the ground, hanging.

 **"NOW, NOW, YOU'VE BEEN IN MISERY FOR QUITE A WHILE, YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR ENDING YOUR PATHETIC LIFE."** Error looks down on the Sans.

 **"HONESTLY, JUST LOOK AT YOU."** He glares down at him with disgust. **"YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE OTHERS. MAYBE EVEN WORSE. ANYWAYS, BYE BYE, ABOMINATION."** He laughs, pulling his strings to kill him-

_**spLAT!** _

A greasy hamburger hits Error in the face, splattering mayonaise and melted cheese over his face and sliding down his clothes.

His eye twitches as the glitches surrounding rapidly increase. 

"Never fear, Protector of AUs is here!"

Suddenly a figure dashes, cutting off his strings, quickly grabbing the Sans mid-air and skids to a stop a few feet to his left, clutching the Sans and promptly putting them down.

The skeleton looked strange, it was another Sans, wearing an even more ridiculous outfit than the others. It's eyes kept changing in different shapes and colors everytime it blinked. It turns to him with an amused grin.

"What the heck are you supposed to be? Some edgy destroyer?" It's eyes flitted up and down at Error giggling at the sight of him.

**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"** Error shouted. Just when he thought things were going to be easy...

"Geez louise, not even a hello? Rude." The skeleton chided playfully, leaning forward, it's hands holding the top of the huge brush.

Error grits his teeth in frustration. This stupid abomination was mocking him! He lets out an angry yell and pulled out blue strings from his eyes and cheek bones sending the strings at the smiling asshole.

They dodge them easily, letting the strings attack the wall of a building.

"Dude! Watch your temper!" It laughed, watching Error try to attack him again. 

" **UGH, STAY STILL!"** He hissed.

"Nah, it would be way too easy for you then! Plus, who tells their opponent to stay still, that's like, really stupid, ya'know?" The giggling increases, it dodges another attack, one string nearly touches the abomination, but he notices, and with a swipe of his brush, the string turns to paint.

"Woah, there, that's a bit too close for comfort! Pfft-hehe, anyways, I should probably go before the Sans resets!" It says, adjusting his sash.

 **"WHAT?!"** he glitches even faster, his eyes suddenly filled with errors. Fuck. He feels for the code that he _destroyed_ and shouldn't be there, but it is, which means that the finicky ass could reset-

"Oh yeah, didn't you notice?" Ink laughs, watching him amusedly. "I fixed the code. It was tough, I can tell you that, so I applaud you! I'm not really good at those type of things, but I really wouldn't stay around to chit chat, bye Error!" he swipes his brush, causing an arc of yellow paint to come flying at Error.

His reflexes kick into motion, causing him to cut them with his strings, but they quickly separate and separate again into tiny floating balls before exploding at the same time, causing dust to fly everwhere, and surround the area like a mist.

When the explosion subsides, he finds himself alone.

Suddenly darkness is surrounding him, swallowing the cities and destroyed buildings. They were resetting.

Error quickly escapes through a portal, finding himself in his little paradise, the Anti-Void. He sighs in relief. Getting caught during a reset would definitely not be okay. 

He'll have to deal with the AU later. How the heck did that asshole know his name?

But there was something wrong.

Blueberry was gone.

The voices scream, in laughter, surprise, anger-

_**[Error.exe has crashed.]** _


End file.
